Titan Academy
by flamesking
Summary: The Titans have grown up and started their own school. This is the students story.This is the most popular fan fic on
1. Chapter 1

Flames walked down the damp corridor looking left and right. The walls where cracked and seemed to be crumbling as the mere sound of his footsteps. The only sound that could be heard was the drip, drip, drip of water falling from the ceiling. Flames continued on trying not to be scared. A quiet tap, tap of shoes was heard behind him. He looked round.

"Who's there?" He shouted to the darkness. No reply He didn't expect there to be one.

"Keep calm" He told himself

He continued on.

Suddenly as quiet as a mouse. Something grabbed hold of him, trying to pull him down.

Quickly alert he flipped it over and darted back from it. His whole body began to light up. Soon his hair began to sparkle and then caught alight,so did the rest of his body. The corridor was illuminated ,Rats scurried away. Flames dared a smile, He loved being in his flame form. The creature that had attacked him stood up and faced him.

"You!" Flames cried as he saw it's face. He walked back trying to get away from it. Only it followed him. He knew he had no choice but to fight. Quick as a dart he lunged foreward hoping to catch it off guard. Only the creature was ready. It dived to the side and grabbed flames' leg pulling him to the ground. His flame spluttred. It gave a manical laugh. Then smashed him into the wall. Flames stood up.

"I'm not beat yet." He jumped into the air kicking the creature and burning it,then punched it into the wall.

Then everything went black then white, blue and then reality materialised again.

"Well done Flames" A voice said warmly

"Thanks Nightwing" Flames smiled back

Things were never dull at titan academy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flames took of the helmet. He shook his head

"Sometimes virtual reality can be to real…."He said to himself.

He passed it back to Nightwing.

"Thanks." Nightwing put the helmet on the shelf that was especially built for it's strange shape.

"That's all for today class" Nightwing, addressed the group of individuals.

They all ran out chatting and laughing. Flames walked out to the field he needed to calm down and think. Why had the monster he fought had that face of him the only thing that could scare him to a pulp.

He sat next to a tree and looked up into the sky. Watching the birds (and kids flying around)

He looked in front of him and saw a group of girls chatting. One of them was Illusion

Flames watched her. She was the only one he knew.

He looked at the grass again

When he looked up he saw that illusion had gone .He paid no special attention to it. She was always disappearing. He crossed his legs and began to meditate.

5 minutes later Flames awoke from meditation to find something pulling his hair

"ow!" He turned round there was no one there.

"wha?" Am I going mad He thought. He tried to ignore it and get back into meditation. Then it happened again.

"I'm going mad" He thought. Suddenly something tugged at his shirt he grabbed behind him and held onto something.Still holding on he stood up and turned round to look at it. There was nothing there but he was grabbing something.

"Hehehehe" The invisible thing laughed the materialised into a person. Illusion.

"So that's your power" Flames said trying to sound angry but failing.

"Heh yeah, like it?" Illusion smiled back

"It might be useful" Flames said impressed but trying not to show it. Again failing.

"You were watching me, why?" Illusion enquired

"well…..err" Flames blushed.

"I………" Illusion tapped her foot impatient.

"Errrrr"

"RIIIIIINGGGGGGGG" The bell sounded meaning they had to get to class quick.

"I want an answer after class!" Illusion shouted, running off.

Flames engulfed himself in fire and flew off.

Flames loved Alien studies for one reason. The teacher.

"Hello to you all, did you have fun in your pleasure activities today"

"Yes Mrs Grayson" the class chanted

"Please, call me starfire children "Starfire said beaming


	3. Chapter 3

"And that is how the BLARTHOG army defeated the GLARTOLGAS" Starfire pronounced happily.

"Now you may go."

The class ran out of class whooping and cheering, it was the end of lessons for the day.

Flames waited at the exit for his friend

"What are you doing icy?" He exclaimed as icy peeped his head round the door so starfire was in his vision.

"Errr….." Icy and flames were friends for some reason. No-one knew why, everyone knew that Flames could melt icy easily. But that had never been put to the test.

"You fancy starfire don't you" Laughed Flames

"Well…….YOU fancy illusion" Icy retaliated.

"SHUT UP!" Flames checked around to see if anyone had heard.

"You don't talk about who I fancy and I don't talk about who you fancy, Deal?"

"Yeah" Icy started walking to the dorms and Flames followed him.

"Phoenix I've got a bad feeling about this……" Darius shifted from left to right

"Look if you want ME to go to the dance with you Keep quiet and sense if anyone's coming!" Phoenix waved at him and disappeared through the door that darius was guarding"

Darius could hear her thoughts. He knew all about her. He tried not to read everyone's mind but he couldn't help it. He knew a lot of things that people would be shocked to hear he knew, like who everyone fancied what food they liked and what powers they had.

At that moment Phoenix was thinking

"Damn it where are those papers"

Darius heard other thoughts coming closer

"Where did icy go, stupid idiot he's always disappearing……"

And more

"Where's he going……..All this trailing is getting boring. HE STILL HASN'T TOLD ME WHY HE WAS LOOKING AT ME" They were heading towards him.

He tapped on the door of the room phoenix was in.

"We've got company"


	4. Chapter 4

Darius looked for somewhere to hide. There wasn't anywhere The thoughts were getting closer and closer  
He had no-where to run. This was a one way corridor.  
The people who's thoughts he had been hearing were upon him. One was Flames they were friends but the other one. He couldn't see her……..  
"Hay Darius what's up?" Flames chattered cheerfully.  
"Nothing really where's the other person who's with you?"  
"Other person?"  
"Yeah I can hear their thoughts." Darius explained  
"Right now she's thinking: CRIPES THERE ONTO ME!" Darius looked around trying to pin point where the thoughts were coming from.  
"Illusion you can come out." Flames said simply  
A girl appeared infront of them.  
"heheheh hay guys…….." She smiled at them.  
"hay,why were you following me!" Flames exclaimed  
"well….. YOU HAVENT TOLD ME WHILE YOU WERE STARING AT ME YET."  
Flames went red.  
"Never mind that." Flames changed the subject.  
"What are you doing here Darius?"  
"errrrr…… I was just" It was Darius' turn to go red  
"I don't need to read thoughts to tell your hiding something." Flames stared at hi,  
"Tell me!"  
"seriously, nothing" Darius scratched the back of his neck.  
"whatever, Have you seen Icy?"  
"No, sorry,But I might have see…….."  
Suddenly there was a knocking on the door that Darius was guarding  
Illusion stepped forward and opened the door.  
Phoenix was standing there.  
"This is going to take a lot of explaining…….." Flames and illusion looked at Darius and Phoenix

"So let's get this straight your looking for papers about your parents.." Flames said  
"Yes" Phoenix said miserably  
"And Darius you were helping her so she would go to the dance with you"  
"Yup" Darius looked around trying not to catch flames' eye.  
A alarm bell sounded  
"ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR BEDS IMMEDIATELY WE ARE BEING ATTACKED THIS IS NOT A PRACTICE"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh-no" Flames bit his lip.

"We'd better run"

The group of teenagers started running to the dorms as fast as they could.

Suddenly a giant hand smashed down and blocked their path.

They all looked up, a giant machine was smashing the academy.

"there's no way out…" Darius stated

"I think we should fight it." Illusion said confidently

"I don't think so somehow." Flames couldn't believe her.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT'S GIGANTIC"

The hand lunged for them and they all jumped out the way.

"alright we fight it" Pheonix seemed happy to have a fight on her hands"

"Titans GO!" Flames' body began to flare up as did phoenix's. Illusion disappeared and Darius's hand glowed (I had to give him some physical powers to)

"It's being controlled by someone in the head if Flames and phoenix could get in there we can shut it down"

"You heard him" Flames shouted

"go!"

Flames and Phoenix flew into the air and begin to shoot fireballs at the machine as it tried to use it's hands to swipe at them. Darius lifted illusion and himself into the air and because Flames and Phoenix were distracting it they landed on his head

"We need to find the hatch!" Darius shouted

"Okay" Illusion swung down and grabbed onto the nose kicking the head trying to find a hollow spot. She found it.

"FLAMES SHOOT HERE" She shouted over the sound of the wind

Flames shoot a beam of fire energy at the spot illusion had pointed out a flaming hole appeared. A man was sitting in the cockpit.

"Take this" He kicked illusion and she lost her balance. She started falling to the ground.

Flames broke off from distracting the machine and dived down to catch her. They fell down and down and down flames catching up. They were going to hit the ground.

Just managing to fly under her he caught her and slowed their fall then put her on the ground. (If your wondering why She wasn't burnt flames can make his flame harmless)

The man in the cockpit was laughing as he continued to smash the academy

"I think you need to chill out" A voice said then a ice cold hand punched him and he was out cold. Litterally

The robot fell to the ground and lay still. The group of friends landed and congratulated each other

"Nice job"

"Well done"

"did you see that thing"

"WOW"

Illusion pulled Flames aside

"What's up flames asked"

"thanks for catching me I owe you one…."

"Don't worry about it…."

"thanks"

"I have to tell you something I really need to get of my chest"

"yes?"

"Well…. I really really li-,"

Flames was cut off by someone shouting

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

"YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELVES KILLED"

They watched as the group of teachers advanced towards them


	6. Chapter 6

"I never thought that would end….." Flames looked at the floor  
"At least they kinda congratulated us……" Illusion said trying to make the best of the situation.  
"They congratulated us on beating him.." Darius smiled  
"Then gave us 3 weeks of detention" Icy looked gloomy  
The group walked out to the field where they were greeted by a group of younger kids  
"There they are!" They ran up to them  
"You beat that robot"  
"that is so cool"  
"I wanna see you use your powers"  
"yeah!" The group were swamped by by 4-10 year olds. Chattering and asking for autographs  
"…." The group all signed autographs then tried to escape from their fan club

"We must attack them!"  
"The more students the Academy gets the harder to destroy it will be!"  
"We must use H.I.V.E"  
"There aren't enough of them"  
"QUIET you two master slade has put me in charge we do it MY way"  
"Yes master"  
"Understood"  
"Good"

All the students gathered into the assembly hall for a special meeting. The staff sat at their table and Nightwing was stood at the top on the podium. When all the students had filed in Night Wing began to speak  
"Welcome and thanks for coming today I have called you to the hall to present an honour for some of our most astounding students." Everyone chattered excitedly  
"Today we announce the new teen titans!"


	7. Chapter 7

"The Titan Tower is empty and will soon be filled with these people!" Nightwing looked around the hall. There will be four Titan groups, the main one in jump city one in Gothem one in New York and one in England (WOOT)"Nightwing paused.

"Now the first Group we announce will be Jump city's teen titans. The leader will be……. Flames." Flames fell off his chair.

"Ow" Nightwing beckoned him to stand at the front. He got up of the floor and walked reluctantly to the front.

"His team will be…….. Darius….Phoenix……Icy……Illusion…….and crow." The group all walked up except a dark figure they hadn't seen before who floated there.

"Please give a hand to Jump Cities Teen Titans."

"Jump city's teen titans……"

"The new ones"

"They don't look strong"

"They defeated our robot"

"That was luck"

"………"

The leader stepped out of the shadows

"Master Slade knows how strong they are"

"Yes mistress"

"Yes master"

"I got dibs on Nightwings' old room" Flames ran up and chucked his bag on the bed

"You guys settle in okay" The rest of the new Titans got off the green bird

"Thanks Beast Boy" Illusion smiled at him

"You guys settle in and I'll back later" The bird flew off.

"BB is sooo cool" Icy said admirably

"So we haven't met yet" Darius addressed crow

"No." He replied plainly back

"Well I'm Darius this is illusion and that's icy. Phoenix is over there and flames is somewhere……."

Flames jumped out from the door of his new room.

"Pizza anyone?"


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone started to eat the pizza except crow who hadn't joined them. Everyone had picked their rooms and they were eating dinner.  
"I get the last slice"  
"No me!" They started arguing  
"I think that we should have a race around….." Icys speech was interrupted by everyone's T-coms bleeping. Flames opened his and looked at the display.  
"We got someone breaking into the downtown bank………..THIS IS SOOOOO COOOL!" All of the Titans jumped up and Phoenix stuffed the last slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Master Slade I dispatched the teachers for you."  
"Good My child we will test how powerful they have become."  
"Master may I ask you something?"  
"Yes my child."  
"Why did you create me?"

"HEHEHEH" Jynx grabbed the gold bars  
"This will finance H.I.V.E for a while!"  
"Not so fast!" Jynx turned round a group of 6 teenagers were standing at the entrance of the bank"  
"Not so fast……" Flames stopped.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Were the new Teen Titans"  
"I'm Jinx" She fired purple energy at them  
They all dived out of the way.  
"TITANS GO!" They all ran at Jynx, Illusion attacked her from behind but Jynx grabbed her hand and flung her over her head. Icy shot icicles at her but she smashed them. Flames and Phoenix smashed into her knocking her back but she kicked them down at the same time. Darius flew into the air and shot psychic energy at Jynx. She reflected it back at them.  
"Nazareth Met-." Crows chanting was silenced as he was hit by a blast of power"  
"HEHEH the new teen titans what a joke you couldn't even" Before she could finish her sentence something kicked her in the back, she fell forward Then A gigantic icicle flew at her with Darius controlling its movement. Darius jumped off and Flames and phoenix shot fire at the Icicle turning it into a torrent of water that knocked Jynx out cold.


End file.
